One method of moving and/or loading cargo is to provide a supporting surface, such as a floor, with a plurality of rollers on which the cargo can be supported and conveniently moved to a desired location for shipment or storage. Some of these rollers are ball type rollers which enable multi-directional movement over the rollers, while others are generally cylindrical type rollers which provide for uni-directional movement.
Such roller transport systems have been found to be quite effective for use in aircraft, where quick and convenient loading and unloading must be accomplished. As with any equipment which is carried on an aircraft, in additional to being able to perform its basic functions, such equipment must be made to be both sturdy and lightweight. Of course, as with any manufactured equipment, it is desirable that it can be manufactured and used economically, and also lend itself to convenient and trouble free operation.
A search of the patent literature has disclosed a number of roller type devices, these are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,156--Halbrown shows a roller for a conveyor where the outer roller member or casing is bonded to end hub members which are in turn mounted to a shaft. Bearing members are mounted in outer recesses in the hub members. Also, there are end closure members. A different configuration is shown in FIG. 7, where the bearing is positioned inwardly between two half sections which form the hub member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,216--Mead et al shows what is called a "Duel-Roller Probe for Moisture Content Meter". This shows an outer cylindrical member mounted by bearings to a shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,858--Reilly shows a roller construction where there is an outer cylindrical sleeve which is bonded to two end members 43 which in turn interfit with an inner sleeve 33. The sleeve 33 is supported by radial bearings which are arranged to also withstand axial loading. There is a center shaft which supports the bearings, and there are end members 18 and 19 which are threaded onto opposite portions of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,638--Buck shows a carrier roller for belt conveyors which is designed to be corrosion resistant. There is an outer rotor element 16 made up of two identical half rolls 18 which are joined together. The ends of each roller extend radially inwardly and have a wall portion which is supported by bearings that are in turn supported by a shaft 42. There are end seal members 80 mounted to the ends of the shaft. The wall 32 has an inwardly extending flange (see FIG. 8) which would appear to take axial loads exerted on the roller and pass these to the bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,769--Gardella shows a "roller conveyor" comprising two parallel side rails and a plurality of rollers. A tube 2 is mounted concentrically with a shaft 3 through bearing members mounted to an inner stationary race 6.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,387--Stein discloses a roller for roller conveyors where the outer roller element is mounted by bearings to a shaft. There are seals mounted outside of the bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,243--Schaffhausen discloses a conveyer roll where the roller member is mounted by bearings to a shaft, with the shaft being mounted to side support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,356--Jorgensen shows a roller where several roller sections are adapted to be fitted together to make a roller of greater or lesser length.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,721--Coutant et al shows a particular type of a bearing cartridge assembly for a roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,716--Matson shows a roller which receives a lubricant and has in the interior of the roller a sponge like material which assists in the distribution of the lubricant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,323--Hamlen shows a roller for a belt conveyor where there is a heat dissipating means imbedded in the plastic roller to touch the bearing and transfer heat from the bearing to outside the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,951--Stumph shows a system of construction components from which roller assemblies for a roller train can be produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,147--Specht shows a roller for a conveyor apparatus showing a roller provided with a dust cover designed to limit the entrance of water into the roller casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,523--Frost et al shows a roller assembly where the rollers have end bearing inserts made of a polymeric plastic. The rollers are particularly adapted for use in sanitary applications, such as food processing and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,601--Rood shows another type of roller assembly also having end inserts of a plastic or similar material, this also being adapted for use in sanitary applications.
French Pat. No. 1,099,897 shows what appears to be a roller where the roller element is supported to a shaft by end bearings, and locating or spacing elements positioned within the outer roller member and between the bearing members.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a roller assembly for moving cargo or the like, where the roller assembly has a desirable blend of characteristics regarding economy and effectiveness of use and manufacture, and where the components are arranged so that the loads are transmitted into the support structure in a manner that the components can be provided to optimize economy of manufacture, use and assembly.